


Blue

by blood_mood



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Coffee Addict Na Jaemin, Hogwarts, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Na Jaemin Are Siblings, Multi, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Na Jaemin-centric, Sad Na Jaemin, bookworm na jaemin, competitive kim doyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blood_mood/pseuds/blood_mood
Summary: I will post a summary as soon as i’m able to.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my first language so please be aware of that.

Jaemin had once again finished a book. It was a romance since there were no non-fiction books to read anymore. Of course the restricted section was off-limits, there he would have found many non-fiction books to read that he probably had never heard of before but for that he would need a teachers permission. No One would allow any student to get a book from the restricted section, him being only 14 didn’t help.

So he now reads through the romance section of the library, it wasn’t big but at least a bit entertaining although they didn’t teach him anything.

Of he went to his morning class after that he would return the book, the Librarian started to question him about from where he got the time to read as much as he does. He often skipped meals, [always one a day] that’s his rule. He put up Rules for himself so that he wouldn’t destroy himself, he’s very strict about following them. Today he skipped Breakfast to finish the book before Transfiguration which he had with Gryffindor.

Although he was the best in transfiguration he sat in the back, nobody was supposed to notice him, that’s what he thought when he sat himself in the last row the first day of school. That didn’t work out, troublemaker Lee Haechan sat himself in the last row as well, not beside him at least but now most of the student had their attention on the last row half their class when the teachers weren’t looking. Today Haechan and Yangyang were worse than ever, of course they were it was early in the morning, they never were able to be quiet Tuesdays.

Jaemin always hated class solely because of their chatter and laughter and they were in his House he had to deal with them all the time. They were his roommates, luckily he wasn’t there often when they were.

Today they had to practice the transfiguration from an inanimate object to a living animal, of course they shouldn’t start with the final task which would be to transfigure a teapot into a turtle. Jaemin thought that maybe he would accept the challenge and asked for a teapot. He was granted access although he knew Mr. Lee didn’t believe he would be able to do it just yet. Mr. Lee knew that Jaemin was very talented but he never told the class what you need to do exactly to transfigure an inanimate object into something living, especially something exact. But he also didn’t know that Jaemin had already read about this form of Transfiguration in his first year, he knew exactly what to do.

He succeeded in his task after only a few moments of trying. Yangyang was the one to notice first and of course had to tell everyone by expressing his amazement way to loud for Jaemins liking.

Everyone gathered around his desk, the teacher almost had to fight his way through to Jaemin, astonishment written in his eyes. He articulated how Jaemin shouldn’t have been able to do this yet, he didn’t know from where he got that information from. While the rest of the student body started to chatter he asked: "Jaemin, can you please stay with me after class?", Jaemin couldn’t recline this question and just nodded to maybe not draw more attention back to himself.

He noticed how many people were looking at him, some with amazement, others with some kind of fear and one with curiosity written across his face. The boy had a slight smile on his lips and his eyes were almost pulled into a full eye smile, his uniform was in the colours of Gryffindor and his hair was black. The pink haired boy recognised him not just as Gryffindors oh so loved seeker but also as Lee Jeno the most bubbly Person to walk down the Halls.

Luckily nobody talked to him and the Teacher asked everyone to return to their seats. They should try as well, he said. Jaemin didn’t know what to do from then on so he just transformed the Turtle back into a Teapot which he brought back to the Teachers desk and sat back down. He couldn’t just sit there and do nothing except for observing the other students so he took out their Transfiguration Book and started to read, he already read it but maybe it was better if nobody caught on to that.

When the Lesson ended he packed his stuff slowly so he could walk to the teacher desk while the other students were already gone. But Mr. Lee got to him first: "How did you know how to do that Jaemin?" he smiled but it didn’t seem sincere. "I… I read it." Jaemin answered very vaguely. "But where, it isn’t written in detail enough in our Transfiguration Book for you to know it?" Mr. Lee still seemed concerned although he seemed more astonished than anything. "I read how to do it in a Book from the Library last year i think," he smiled a bit, anyone would know it wasn’t real, "I don’t know the name of the book anymore though." this was the first time their eyes met. "My Brother was gifted in Transfiguration as well, maybe it’s the same with me." Jaemins eyes dropped as he closed his book bag, "I should go, i don’t wanna miss lunch." He excused himself and went of into the great hall. He sat down beside a black haired girl two or three years above him. The only reason to do so was to be near the Doors so that he could go to the Library as soon as he finished eating. He wanted to get a new book before his Herbology class which they had with Ravenclaw. While listening to the girl beside him and a guy in the fifth year, one of his brothers friends or more like acquaintances Ten, he picked up the name Jennie. He knew that she was in the sixth year like Lisa Tens sister both being in Slytherin probably pleasing their pure blood parents. Their parents were well known for being rich and pure bloods.

The pink haired boy would easily confuse many people due to his open resentment for blood class. He didn’t get why it was important who was born with what blood or which parents. He read many books teaching those classification but still was unable to understand some people’s obsession with it. Nonetheless it would never be his problem, he was pure blood and furthermore was also born into a Rich Family. The Na’s were notorious for their successful Aurors and Lawyers.

It didn’t help them in raising Children, in particular Jaemin. Jaehyun never had any problems except for their parents not completely accepting him being Gay. They got over it, still had one boy to get a pretty wife and make children, Jaemin thought bitterly, they would be in for a huge shock. Not now though.

Ten noticed the boy beside Jennie being a face he knew, just much more sad, looking down.

"Jaemin? You okay there?" He asked genuinely concerned about the younger. The black haired boy knew bits and pieces about their home life through Jaehyun.

"What? Oh yes… i’m fine," the younger smiled to prove it to be the truth. Ten was smart enough to look through the facade but didn’t think it was his right to ask further questions. As soon as he would see Jaehyun or maybe even Johnny he would voice his concerns to either of them.

Jaemin realised he wouldn’t be able to drop of his book and be in time for Herbology, luckily he didn’t have Quidditch so he would be able to drop of the book then.

Fortunately Herbology ended fast or that how it felt in his head. Those two hours were wasted time for him, he had read all they learned in today’s Theory lesson before, he knew about the venomous Tentacular.

As soon as the lesson ended he rushed into the library to pick up another romance novel. Instead of Mrs. Im the Librarian he met Doyoung, a Ravenclaw fifth year. One of his Brothers best friends.

"Where is Mrs. Im?" Jaemin was in a hurry and didn’t have time for anything. "She isn’t available today, what do you need?" Doyoung answered not caring about the obvious hurry in Jaemins voice. "I want to give this book back and lent this one," the younger accentuated by holding up the book he meant. "Okay, do you have an approximate Time you’ll be able to bring it back?" Doyoungs voice was still cold and professional. "Uh…" normally he wasn’t asked such things, they knew it didn’t take more than 3 or 4 days, "4 Days maybe? Probably earlier," he declared while observing the book. Did it make sense to bring a thick book like that back so early? He didn’t have an answer and also didn’t have to answer it due to Doyoung scoffing "You sure? That book is heavy," having the length of the book in mind. "That’s no problem, but if you want to you can lengthen the deadline to your liking," he sighed. "Okay, it’s not my Business anyway, have a nice day," Doyoung said smiling but Jaemin clearly saw through the facade and how annoyed the older was.

«Why do i always make these mistakes?» the young boy questioned. But he knew he should hurry to his dorm to sleep at least three hours before he would have to get up to eat dinner. He does have his reason to not skip one of the other Meals.

Fortunately none of his roommates were there yet, he should be aware of that they never are, they actually had lives. He quickly changed into his pyjamas consisting of large sweatpants and a too big shirt. After 20 minutes of trying he was able to fall asleep.

Woken by his roommates being loud he looked at the time and realised that he had about 10 minutes until dinner would end, so he rapidly changed his clothes and ran out of the dorm as well as the common room. With about 3 minutes to spare he arrived in the great hall and just took anything he could onto his plate so he could finish eating after hours.

His appetite demanded Sandwiches so he did just that, ate about 4 Sandwiches knowing it would last him some time. He again didn’t bring his book so there was no way he could get rid of his brother. Who by now probably heard about the two interactions he had with other students, unfortunately his brothers friends. "Hey, Jaemin. Haven’t talked in a while," Jaehyun said with his usual tired smile and deep voice. "Seems like it," the difference in their voices wasn’t enormous, both having deep voices although the younger would probably end up with the darker voice of the two. He still was very young and in the midst of his puberty. "Ten said you looked sad at lunch today, what’s that about? And why did you arrive late to both Lunch and Dinner?" The worry in his voice was prominent, causing it to almost waver. "Oh… uh, i was held back by Mr. Lee my Transfiguration teacher and i overslept causing me to be late for Dinner," the younger smiled hoping that it would be convincing enough for his brother. "You didn’t answer why you looked sad at Lunch or now," Jaemin hoped that his purple haired older Brother wouldn’t notice but he did, of course he did, he always did. Just another thing they had in common. "I had finished my book before Transfiguration so i didn’t have anything to do while eating lunch, i was able to get another book though. And would probably go to sleep now." The younger stood up from his place causing his brother to do the same thing, "I’ll let you go after you hugged me," the taller male exclaimed. "You have a Boyfriend why can’t you cuddle him?" The younger smirked. "He’s in another house, you know? And i want to hug my brother and nobody will keep me from doing so." He quickly added "Not even him," as to keep the younger from protesting. Jaemin hugged his slightly taller older brother, he would probably be able to pass him in hight by next year. He was still growing and almost as tall as the other anyway. After the hug that lasted way to long he ran back to his dorm, he had to go to sleep while his roommates were hopefully still in the common room.

He wasn’t lucky that time but he still just brushed his teeth and changed into his pyjamas. Hoping none of his roommates would have any reason to talk to him he sat down in bed and closed his curtains. Listening for any signs of the others wanting to talk to him. After an estimated time of 3 minutes he closed his bed off to the sounds around it, using a charm only mentioned in an old Spell book. Said spell had the same family tree as both the Muffliato and Quieting charm.

The youngest Slytherin was of course unable to hear the other two trying to talk to him due to his precautions.

He woke up at about 4 am, which was okay due to him going to sleep around 9 pm. He grabbed his already prepared Bag and sat down in the common room after changing into new clothes. He didn’t think it was necessary to already wear his uniform so he just wore his uniform pants and a big black hoodie. He liked walking around like that but of course he wasn’t allowed to, not when you have school.

A sigh left his lips as he unpacked his unfinished Charms Homework, he had forgotten to write 9 inches of Wingardium Leviosa Revision. So that would be the first thing to do. After about 40 minutes his neck reminded him that this posture wasn’t good for his help, he actually should have known that. He had his reasons to never read crouched down or looking down in any way for that matter. He realised that he only had one inch to write left, an easy task was done in shortly over 4 minutes.

After packing away his Parchment and controlling that he didn’t have to do anything else for any of his classes, he went to shower. One thing that was awesome and probably would always be awesome about waking up and starting his days so early was that he had the showers to himself. The next people to enter the shower room that day would probably be unable to see or feel the remnants of steam from his way to hot shower. As he looked into one of the mirrors after finishing his shower he noticed himself being almost as pink as his hair, in a deeper shade but still he was pink. He again got dressed in his uniform pants and hoodie, not being motivated enough to get dressed in his full uniform yet.

After returning his bag back to the dorm room he sat down on the armchair in one of the corners of the common room and lit the light according to his place. He worried about Slytherins just wanting to go use the Bathroom and being awaken by his light so he dimmed it, it was almost not bright enough anymore for him to read but he would manage. If not he could still brighten it.

Not wanting to dwell longer in his thoughts he started reading. It was pleasantly surprising him with a lesbian side relationship even though being set a few centuries back, like two. The main pair wasn’t written to his liking but at least he was able to gush over a few side pairs, even though he almost gave up on reading the book like 5 times already he forced himself to go on and eventually finished like the first quarter by 8 am. He then ran into his dormitory to change into his uniform. He hadn’t actually noticed the people leaving to use the shower or the sun rising. Johnny, his brothers Boyfriend with the dark brown eyes matching his hair colour, snapped him out of first missing lunch and then losing himself in Johnnys eyes, he would never admit it but he did have a minor crush on the older Slytherin in his first year. Shortly after his Brother was the Lucky Na Sibling to go out on a date with the tall Johnny Suh, a name that is known even though the older is neither cruel nor comes from a rich Family. He actually moved to England when he was young after growing up in Chicago.

"Jaemin, hey," he accentuated by waving his hand in front of the smaller males face after he had seemed to have lost himself in his thoughts "yo, it’s almost 8 am, where you awake all night?" the Chicago way of talking not having left the older yet didn’t hide the fact that he was truly worried, being with the older of the 2 brothers he learned that the once so bright and bubbly Na Jaemin they heard about in the Daily Profit, Articles about the Na Family that included descriptions of the youngest Family member, often lost himself in Books forgetting Time and his responsibilities. "Oh, no… it’s that late?" Jaemin yawned as an answer. "Yes, you should eat Breakfast today, i can wait for you," Johnny answered the obviously Rhetoric question, "You don’t have to." Typically Jaemin, never wanting to burden anyone. Johnny smirked, "Let me rephrase that, i will wait for you. So get changed." With a sigh the other left to change his clothes, from fights between Johnny and Jaehyun had he knew the older was stubborn as hell. Johnny thought it had to be some sort of record time for the other to come back after only 4 minutes, but didn’t press on it. The two of them walked into the great hall together in what Jaemin deemed to be uncomfortable silence although the older would agree.

"Come on, sit down with us," The older offered, Jaemin didn’t have a reason to protest, he didn’t have any friends anyway so sitting down with his Brothers friends would be the best he could do. With a curt nod he sat down between his future Brother-in-law and a Girl with short blonde hair. A hairstyle you wouldn’t expect to be worn by a woman in spite of it being quite feminine. She had shaved her sides and back almost like an undercut just with the end being the transition between her pretty long hair on top of her head. You wouldn’t be able to tell that she was a girl either as she chose to wear pants instead of the uniforms skirt, luckily Students were now able to choose what they wear to an extent at least. As Lisa, Ten’s sister started a conversation with the equally as blonde girl besides Jaemin he was able to get her name, Amber. Lisa and Ten were Twins although you would never be able to tell, regarding their looks, their behaviour was pretty similar. Lisa wore her hair long, reaching her waist, blonde, Vanilla blonde to be exact, with bangs almost reaching her dark brown eyes which often seemed black. Ten on the other hand wore his hair Black in a sort of emo hairstyle with his bangs also reaching his equally as dark eyes.

He decided to eat cereals and drink his favourite kind of coffee, luckily you were able to place orders as well. "Yo, can i try your coffee dude?" Johnny asked the younger who wouldn’t decline so just nodded. But cringed as soon as the older took a sip, his brother didn’t call his favourite beverage acid for no reason. Johnnys body shook a bit, a new reaction. "How are you able to drink that?" his face was still contorted in what looked like a mix between pain and a normal reaction to sour stuff. "I guess i’m used to it?" It sounded more like a question than an answer. "Can i try?" Ten asked as well, wanting to know what made the taller male react like that. Jaemin gave a curt nod again and Ten decanted some of the youngers drink into his empty cup not wanting to invade the pink haired boys space more than he most likely already had. After taking a sip, a big one, he realised his mistake, his face distorting as well. Amber now chimed in wanting to take a sip just like the younger 2 Slytherins, taking Tens cup and just drinking the rest. Her reaction wasn’t as extreme as the others. Too much attention was on Jaemin for his liking, his cheeks tainted pink as the three watched him take a sip of his coffee. The amazement written in their face as he just drank it, the acid they just had to taste.


	2. 2

Jaemin was some type of talented in getting away from People, he said he still had homework to do for Charms which was his first class so the fifth years let him go. Johnny seemed suspicious but didn’t further investigate. Before he ran away from the social situation Johnny put him in Jaemin made sure to eat enough, he couldn’t risk not eating Breakfast again. The armchair he found himself in was the same as in the morning. He had his bag beside him so he could just get up to his charms lesson as soon as the time came but until then he could use his time to continue reading his book, not a lot but about 20 minutes. Those he would cherish.  
As soon as the morning rush entered the common room he got up to go to class hoping that his roommates would take some more time. He didn’t want to walk with them, they weren’t cruel to him in anyway so he had no reason to think such things, they were just too much. They were loud and often laughed and pranked people, Haechan was flamboyant and always had at least some attention on him, Yangyang was just likeable and had just like the other boy with the pretty Rainbow coloured hair a lot of attention to himself. There weren’t to many people or males in their year in Slytherin, it was them a guy called Hyunjin and another called Jisung. The two of them were pretty quiet or Jaemin just never really noticed them. In anyway the other 2 of his roommates would always drag the attention off of them, it wasn’t a new phenomenon. It started in the second year when Haechan dyed his hair red, it really complimented his tan skin. He started wearing fashion glasses and you could think he was a model. Maybe that was one of the signs for Jaemin to realise that he really wasn’t straight. In retrospect he actually disguised his crush on Johnny as being star struck, star struck by a nice, helpful and tall human being.  
Yangyang started to get attention when Haechan died his hair orange and starting to annoy Ten, where they knew each other from is unknown to Jaemin. Ten even made up a nickname for the younger ‘annoying orange’ which was pretty fitting in Jaemins head.  
Charms was shared with Gryffindor like five other classes, Hogwarts tried to alternate their class partners, causing Slytherin to have two classes with Ravenclaw and one with Hufflepuff. It wasn’t really evenly divided but at least they had changed up their partners in some way, which was different the years before. Having almost all classes with Gryffindor came with its perks, a nice boy in glasses with dark hair as eye candy, but also its prices, the same boy with his cute moles and eye smile. Lee Jeno was a Blessing and a Curse and his seat neighbor unfortunately. He was unable to gawk in class without the other noticing and unable to think with the other in so close proximity. But he wouldn’t embarrass himself in this class while the older male sat beside him, he was deemed to gifted. That wasn’t true, learning spells is easy and he read a lot of spell books, naturally he was able to do most right in his first try and if not that wouldn’t be the end of the world either. Today was a Theory day, a damn long theory day where they talked about the Memory Charm and revised both the Fire-Making and Levitation Spell.  
After class Jaemin took some time packing his stuff to maybe not have to leave at the same time as the other students but unfortunately his seat mate did the same. Almost panicking about how the older might want to talk to him, Jeno stood up and went to the teachers desk. "Excuse Me Mr. Shim, Last year i was pretty bad in this subject and wanted to ask if i improved in any way?" Jeno rocked back and forth on his feet and closed his hands behind his back. "I can say that you have improved a bit but not a lot, you could submit extra assignments." Jeno nodded like a happy puppy making Jaemin smile, just a bit. "Jaemin? You could help Jeno right?" Jaemins eyes met the eyes of Mr. Shim, he was shocked and actually hoped that the ground would swallow him whole, Jeno seeming to be able to read his body language chimed in "He doesn’t have to, You don’t have to, Your timetable must be packed. It’s okay if you don’t have time," the smile Jeno send Jaemin made the latters heard flutter. "I can look if i find time, i’ll tell you Monday?" Jaemin responded. With that both students were dismissed, Jeno would get his assignment the following Lesson and Jaemin had to decide when he could help Jeno but until then he had to eat first. The 2 of them walked together to the Great Hall, Jeno tried to start a conversation more than once but didn’t know the other enough to know what to talk about which caused a bit of an awkward silence between them.  
When they entered the Great Hall Jaemin was called by the fifth year Slytherins again making Jeno let out a confused sound. The sound caused Jaemin to coo internally. He sat down beside Ten this time, his Brother having took the place beside his Boyfriend. It was allowed to spend Lunch at other houses Tables while both Breakfast and Dinner were separate.  
"Why are you so late?" Ten asked more like an accusation than a worried question although it most likely was the other way around. "I was held back in class," Jaemin stated while his drink appeared in front of him, he took a sip making 3 people cringe who still remembered the taste. "Jaemin, you shouldn’t drink that as often as you do," Jaehyun said more out of good faked worry than a real order. He was allowed to drink that, they made rules, none said he wasn’t or that he should lessen his consumption. He nodded both knowing nothing was going to change. He ate Tofu Soup although he knew that it wouldn’t last him long enough. He never received post, if he did it was sent to his Brother, that may be caused by his unusual and irregular eating schedule. Today was no different, they didn’t receive post and that’s fine both just shrugged it of as Jaehyuns friends received their post.  
Jaemin was gone by 12.45 as they all were probably supposed to, he made his way to his Defence against the Dark Arts classroom, with a few minutes to spare he took out his book once again. Totally enrolled in the story he didn’t notice his classmates entering the class room until someone snapped their finger in front of his face. He would think it’s rude if the person snapping their finger wasn’t Lee Jeno of all people. He didn’t look rude while doing a so very rude gesture, "Hey, Class entry has like started," it seemed more like a question than anything else. Jaemin answered with a short nod and thanked the other for telling him. He sat down in the back beside a girl called Yuqi. She was also Slytherin and had Blonde-Orange-ish wavy curly Hair. The Orange tone in her Hair complimented the green theme of her uniform as well as her dark green eyes. She accentuated the cute looking features of her face by wearing pink blush across her cheeks and nose. She was pretty quiet to Jaemins fortune but when she spoke she had a deep tone in her voice, she sounded unique, her voice was very pretty Jaemin thought.  
That Lesson they talked about the three unforgivable curses and what they would feel like in theory, Jaemin doubted the realism behind those statements. He believed that something like the Cruciatus would feel worse if it could destroy someones life in the way it had in the past. It couldn’t just be physical pain, it had to be psychological aswell. The victims weren’t just physically disabled after torture, they often went crazy. Jaemin didn’t believe in physical pain being able to destroy someones brain, it made sense, people with mental issues after getting out of an abusive situation were always psychologically and mentally tortured just as much as physically. Generally Jaemin didn’t believe that a Human could torture another Human physically without there being psychological abuse to some extent. Nothing he read made him think different anyway, everything just proved his point. The Imperior Curse and the Cruciato Curse were way worse in Jaemins believe. Both could change lives while the Killing Curse just ended lives and that not even in one of the most cruel ways, your live might be taken away but without pain in the quarter of a second. When you’re slave to the Imperius Curse you watch as your Body destroys your life and maybe even commits atrocious crimes. The Cruciato Curse made many of its victims Mentally Insane. In the End the Killing Curse really wasn’t that bad, except the fact that it was irreversible.  
While still in Astronomy with Ravenclaw Jaemin decided what he would be doing after Class ended, he would wait until most students are gone and sit down in the Astronomy Tower where he already was anyway. He would spend at least two hours of his free time reading there. It was a therapeutic in a way, the fresh air, his book and the view. He was able to see the lake and it’s width from the point he always sat in. He would actually go into the Library but many people started going there early that year. The 7 years normally wouldn’t start studying that early, despite it being the smart choice. Luckily he had many remote and unknown hiding places. And even places where he really had sunlight and his reading light.  
Class ending quickly with nothing memorable happening, so he packed his things slowly. As he zipped his zipper, only one person was left in the with him and the Teacher, a face he knew but didn’t have a name to. He knew that the short boy hung out with Jeno a lot, despite them not being in the same house or sharing many classes. He wore his hair dark brown and short, his face was just build by innocent looking features. He was a few inches shorter than Jaemin himself and had what seemed to be one black and one almost light blue eye, although it could have been any other lighter eye colour, maybe even brown. They left at the same time, the shorter male wanted to start a conversation but Jaemin had luckily forgotten his book and was able to excuse himself.  
He let out a sigh as he finally sat down at the place he dreamed about all throughout class, which wasn’t really clever, in the end he had to write an exam there too.  
He only looked up from his Book as the light started to fade and he started to have more and more difficulties with reading his book. He didn’t have too much to read anymore and wanted to finish but knew he wouldn’t be able to. Not today. Not in that light. So he got up and made his way into the common room, looking at the time he saw that it was 6:47 pm, he wouldn’t even get to eat anything if he wanted to, so he decided to just brush his teeth and maybe read a bit more while in bed. He had about a third of the book to go and wanted to finish by 5 pm the next day so he could get a new book. He brushed his teeth and changed into a new set of "Pyjamas", it was just another pair of black sweatpants and a gray oversized crew neck sweater.  
He closed the curtains of his bed right as he heard the distinctive voice of Hyunjin, who normally came back the first even before Jaemin. Hyunjin was taller than him, even if only by an inch or two, his black hair almost reached his eyes but in contrast to Ten he wore it parted down the middle. It almost seemed as if his eyes and his hair were fighting about what would be darker. Hyunjin was a naturally attractive person in Jaemins eyes, but not really his type of person. He would need someone less quiet, less like him.  
He used his well loved quieting charm as he did every evening. But also decided that he would read a bit more, not being tired enough yet. He stopped reading as the pink streak of hair that fell into his face constantly started to annoy him. He then decided to go to sleep without having any idea of what the time was. He foolishly left his clock outside his bed on his bedside table. Normally he would have never forgotten it but the day had passed abnormally anyway. If for Jeno really talking to him, asking him for help even, a guy from his Astronomy class trying to start a conversation as well and his brothers friends that now held open a place to sit for him in the great hall. Why all that started he didn’t know, why he was more intrigued by it then appalled he didn’t know either.


	3. 3

Jaemin woke up at around 6 am, the first thing he did was to grab his clock. He did what he always did, his routine was to get up and brush his teeth, then get dressed still in the bathroom and since it wasn’t a weekday, he wore beige way to big dress pants and a big black crew neck sweater that he tucked in. Then he took his book and sat down in the common room, in his favourite armchair. He knew he would finish that book before lunch. He was able to read about 2 or 3 chapters before Johnny snapped him out of it. The older wore a black form fitted button down with black sweatpants. "Come on, Breakfast will be starting in a few minutes," Jaemin nodded while not looking up and closing his book, "I’ll go and bring this into my room first," he stated and rushed off. When he got back, Johnny was still waiting, Concern written all over his face. "Do you have any problems you want to talk about, Jaemin?" Jaemin was shocked, he didn’t expect any serious conversation with Johnny, although the older seemed to be more concerned about him than usual. "No, everything is alright," he looked down in hopes that his eyes wouldn’t be able to betray him that way. "Are you sure?" Pushing people never helped so Johnny restrained from doing so, even if he wanted to. "Yes, i’m sure," this time their eyes met "okay." Johnny maybe didn’t get the answer he wanted but at least Jaemin now knew that he could talk to him.  
Jaemin sat down beside his Brother, Students being allowed to sit down at any table on weekends, and a Gryffindor male. He had Purple Hair and was most likely in the same year as his Brother. His chin was pretty broad making him look even more like an anime character than his big dark coloured eyes and long hair. His voice was deep, but some sound were incredibly high. He was wearing an oversized white long sleeved t-shirt. His Brother was wearing one of Johnnys, if the size said anything, Black hoodies, letting his purple hair get all the attention.  
"I heard you lent a new book from the library," Yuta spoke and from what he said, to Jaemin. "Yeah," Jaemin answered not knowing why the other would talk about it. "i just wanted to maybe warn you, Doyoung won’t believe you when you bring it back within the timeframe." "What? why?" Not many things got Jaemin as confused as this conversation. "It’s one of his favourite Books and he took weeks to read it, he’s pretty competitive." Yuta didn’t look at him, just continuing to eat. His voice deep and in thought. "Prepare like a summary or something, he will ask you about it." That was the first time the older really looked at him that day. "Okay." Jaemin didn’t feel the need to continue that conversation. "When are you planning to return the book?" a female a bit nasal but pleasing voice asked. His eyes met with the ones of Jennie, Lisa’s Girlfriend. Lisa also had her arm around the dark haired Slytherin. Jennie’s face often seemed emotionless, which was caused by her facial features. "Uh, today, i guess before lunch," Jaemin answered. Lisa wore a big white graphic Tee whith a cut out above her shoulder, she paired it with light chains and a light magenta coloured lip. Jennie wore a graphic tee aswell, the difference being that it was black and a few sizes bigger than the one Lisa chose, she paired it with a black choker and natural make-up. "I will be there then," his brother stated. "Why?" Jaemin knew he wasn’t as bad as the others tried to portray him at that point. "I need to go to the library anyway and won’t let Doyoung start anything just because he can’t control his competitive ass." After finishing his sentence Jaehyun shoved at least two fried tomatoes down his throat. "Why is he in the Library anyway?" Jaemin just now asked the question that had been burning up his brain since Thursday. "Oh, Mrs. Im has to stay at home for a while, don’t know why, and Doyoung volunteered to do her tasks. With the help of two ghosts he makes sure that everything is the it’s supposed to be." Yuta answered, again not looking at the younger.  
Jaemin was finished half an hour before lunch was supposed to start, so he made his way to the front of the Library. After Breakfast he had decided to sit down at the back of the Library. He sat on the armchair in front of the big window in the dystopian aisle. Nobody ever went there, the books not being used in any studies and few people really enjoying those stories.  
"I want to return this," Jaemin didn’t want to start any kind of conversation with Doyoung. Doyoung wore a big white button down and fitted black slacks with shining black dress shoes. "Already?" Their eyes didn’t meet as Jaemin nodded while looking down. "Okay, do you want to lend anything else?" Doyoung asked driving his hand through his black hair. "Not at the moment no," with that Jaemin left to go to his dorm. He took his bag with his homework and decided to sit down somewhere on school grounds, he found a vacant Table. The table was behind the big lake to be exact, perfect in Jaemins eyes. Few people ever went behind the lake, if it was because of the giant squid or all those mosquitoes was unknown to him. He loved it there, only because few people ever went there but he loved it. He decided to do his Astronomy homework first, not necessarily the smartest idea due to him having Astronomy on Wednesday. He had to read about at least one star of his choice, having finished that he quickly noticed that didn’t have any more homework. He decided that it would probably be wise to go to the Library and lent another book.  
Those plans were quickly scratched as someone sat down beside him while he was packing his bag. As Jaemin slowly looked up his brain registered one red and one yellow sleeve on a what seemed to be dark blue Hoodie. The person wearing that Hoodie was none other than Lee Jeno. Of course it was, Jaemins breath hitched making him cough. Jeno pounded Jaemins back lightly. As the youngers coughing calmed down he started to speak, "Hey, didn’t want to scare you. I saw you here alone and thought to maybe give you some company." His eye smile made Jaemins heart beat a tad faster. "Okay, thanks," Jaemin just wanted to ask himself that, not that the thing he said was supposed to sound like a question. Jeno’s response was to giggle, to giggle. Jaemin would swoon over it but the Person of his interest sat in front of him literally. "Where were you going?" Jaemin slowly blinked twice before answering, "Eh, to the Library… i guess." Jeno nodded and stood up, Jaemin looked confused in response. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Accompany you to the Library," Jaemin stood up as well to not make the situation even more weird. "Why?" his questions were short, as were most of his sentences in general. "Well you want to go to the Library, i have to go there too so why not go together?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for not posting for a while, i’ll try to get into writing again. Also there will be a time skip in the next Chapter.


	4. 4

The following week would be winter holidays, only few days to go. Those Jaemin would spend alone at Hogwarts, his Brother having been invited by Johnnys Family and their Parents being to busy to take either of them in. But this Year he could finally visit Hogsmeade and buy a new Book, having read most in Hogwarts Library. Now he only had to finish his last class that Friday, Astronomy with Ravenclaw and that one guy that tried to talk to him both the week prior and Wednesday. Luckily their Teacher didn’t believe in doing work the last lesson before a holiday, so most students just talked with each other and Jaemin as always took out a book to read. It was a murder mystery his uncle once gifted him. But he didn’t get to read much, the boy that had tried to talk to him previously used his chance to strike up a conversation once again.  
"Hey, i’m Renjun," his hand ran through his dark brown hair. "Hi, i’m Jaemin," he removed one of his pink stands from in front of his eyes. "How come you’re reading every time i see you?" It seemed a bit generic but Jaemin honestly didn’t know another way to start a conversation with him. "Uh, i don’t really do much else, it’s my hobby i guess," he eyed the floor. "Can you recommend a book to get from the Library?" Jaemin looked up, his eyes meeting with equally as black eyes. "Uh, what Genre?" he knew so many good books, of course he would be able to recommend one. "I don’t really care for the genre but it should be able to catch my attention from the beginning." Jaemin paused for a moment to think. "Yes, i know a few but not really their names, i could show you? After class ends?" he suggested. "That’d be perfect, thank you."  
They talked about the different books until class ended and then went straight to the Library to pick up the book Renjun deemed to be best for him. The shorter male was amazed by the speed Jaemin found that book within the depth of the library, especially with the amount of books he seemed to have read from there. Renjun and Jaemin were walking to the librarians desk just to see an older student, who to Jaemins horror was Doyoung. Luckily the other older students he knew seemed to be near them as well, so if anything would happen they would be able to have a word with their friend. Why Doyoung disliked Jaemin he never knew.  
"Hey, i’d like to lend this book," Jaemin would have never spoken with such confidence to an older student, not even the once he knew. He stood behind the shorter Renjun in a way, Doyoung could suspect that Jaemin probably was a bit scared. "Okay, for how long?" With that Renjun turned around to ask Jaemin how long it took him to finish the book. "Like a day, maybe, but you’re probably going away for the Holidays so take that into consideration," Jaemin answered still not having looked at Doyoung. "And no normal person read books of this length as fast as you," Doyoung added snippily. By the speed of Renjun turning around Jaemin could tell that he would start a fight. "Renjun, it’s okay. He’s right," Their eyes met, "Just lend it for two weeks, i doubt you’re going to take that long but that way you can have it with you for the holidays. "Okay, then. Two weeks, and please be nice to your younger students if you want this to help out in the Library for longer." Renjun full on threatened an older Student. "Yeah, okay," Doyoung answered while rolling his eyes. The two third years parted ways outside of the library, resulting in Jaemin going back into his dorms. He was met with every single one of his roommates packing up, so he just brought his bag to his bag and then went into the almost empty common room. He once again sat down on his favourite armchair and continued reading the book his uncle gifted him.  
A few hours later and a few pages before Jaemin was able to finish the book, Johnny once again snapped him out of it. "Hey, Dinner is starting in a few minutes, come on." Johnny always looked out for him. The two went to the great hall and sat down at the Slytherin table as always. Why Johnnys friends always sat there as well he didn’t know. Even Doyoung sat there that day. "Jaemin, who was the guy earlier?" Doyoung asked drawing Jaehyuns attention to them. "Oh, Renjun from my Astronomy class," he shrugged. "What in hell did you tell him about me for him to threaten me in that way?" Doyoung clearly tried to hold eye contact, which was a bit problematic with the way Jaemin was staring at his food. "I didn’t tell him anything, i don’t really know him. He doesn’t know i know you, so our whole conversation seemed different to him i believe." Jaemins eyes met the ones of his Brother who told Doyoung to not disturb him further.  
Jaehyun later accomplished Jaemin on his way to his dorm, talking about how Jaemin would hold up without him. They ended up sitting on a bench in a vacant corridor. After talking for about two hours both went their way back into their dorms after giving each other a big hug, them probably not being able to see one another the next they before Jaehyun left.  
For once Jaemin was the last in the dorm, also the last to go to sleep. That was also fueled by the others having to leave early in the morning the next day. Jaemin observed that most of them either hadn’t packed yet or done it in a rush before going to bed.   
Jaemin realized that he wouldn’t have to get out of bed so early in the morning, because there wouldn’t be any of his roommates. He wouldn’t have to always have a excuse ready because he would most likely not meet many people. Christmas is still something that is widely celebrated, causing most students to go back home, even the ones whose families don’t celebrate it will go home. It’s a way in which families can be complete again and parents see their children again without waiting for the school year to end. Jaemins family just didn’t care for that, they never did. Jaehyun was never allowed back home until summer, something Jaemin is still bitter about. He was raised in wealth but without a loving family, the only two people ever giving him attention were his brother and the house-elf, Lucky. Lucky kept him Company while his brother was away for months at a time, his parents travelling for work. Him being alone at an age he really shouldn’t have been.   
Jaemin went to brush his teeth and change into his pyjamas, something he wouldn’t have to do in the following three weeks, being completely alone. All of his roommates would go home with the exception of Yangyang who would not be able to go visit his parents in Germany but instead go with Ten. They seemed to have already known one another before Yangyang started going to Hogwarts.   
Jaemin went through his pink hair with wet hands, cringing at his reflection. His dark roots were back, the pink dye already washing out. He wanted to somehow change his hair colour again, maybe he would buy something in Hogsmeade when going there. Fortunately his parents allowed that, Jaehyun wasn’t allowed to visit Hogsmeade until his fourth year. He would probably go there on Monday, though going alone definitely sounded boring. Growing up in a Muggle Neighbourhood he often listened to music when going somewhere but that wasn’t an option in Hogwarts, Muggle devices not working and all. He had to leave his phone at home and was mostly fine with it, he could waste time reading books but nit when walking to Hogsmeade. Maybe he would jog there? To shorten the way and do a bit more sport.   
He was pulled out of his head as someone tried to enter the bathroom, having luckily already finished his nightly routine he opened them the door and was met by a very sleepy Haechan, standing a bit slumped over in front of him. Haechan looked even smaller than normally, it was cute in a way, his bed head, his oversized sweater being used as a pyjama top, like Jaemin did himself and the sleepy brown eyes not being completely open.   
Jaemin left to go to bed not knowing if he should have put out the light but Haechan would be old enough anyway.   
Only as he settled into bed he noticed the time, it was already 3 am. Where the time went he didn’t know, he didn’t really want to know if he was honest. Him being in his head often stole lots of his time, him being in his head just wasn’t always good. More often that not it was actually pretty bad for him. With that he sttled into bed and decided to go to sleep for good, even if he would have to get up half as early as the majority of Hogwarts it would probably not be good to sleep through Lunch.


End file.
